Return
by oOspuffy4everOo
Summary: Buffy and the gang go to LA to see Spike, post Chosen and after the fight eppy in Angel
1. Beginning

The second part is a quote from "Chosen", Joss is God. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
He could hear the black leather boots clicking on every step she made. He knew she was a mile away, they were walking into the City of Angels. Two close ones were missing from the picture. A girl passed on the bus ride, to make three people gone from the somewhat close group. The mitten man was still alive, the whelp, the principal, the nibblet, red, the watcher, the second, some trainees, and the slayer. The ex was gone, the other witch was lost last year, and the new one's soul was lost just outside of the crater. He heard them approaching the city limits. They'd be here in less than two hours. Was he ready? Did he have enough courage to face them after what happened? Was he brave enough to face her? Peaches was sitting outside, almost as nervous as he was. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
Sunnydale 2 months ago.  
"I can feel it, Buffy."  
"What?"  
"My soul. Its really there. It kinda stings."  
The Hellmouth was collapsing and Spike was destined to go with it.  
"Go on, then!"  
"No, no you've done enough! You could still--"  
"No. You've beaten them back. Its for me to do the cleanup."  
"Buffy come on!"  
"Gotta move, lamb. I think its fair to say schools out for the bloody summer."  
"Spike!"  
"I mean it I gotta do this."  
Buffy laces her fingers in Spike's outstretched hand, both of their hands burst into flame.  
"I love you."  
"No, you don't. But thanks for saying it. Now go!"  
Buffy reluctantly releases and flees from the collapsing room. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
"Are you ready?"  
"Do I have to be?"  
"Buffy, you heard the call from Angel he's back."  
"Dawn its not that simple."  
"Why not, Spike is back and you' re not saying anything. It's like you don't want to see him, almost as though you could care less, I saw you before, before it all, before the battle, now you don't like him any more, I don't get it Buffy, I don't."  
"Dawn, don't talk about something you don't understand, and what do you mean you saw me?"  
"Both of you, in the basement, the night when Faith was in your room. Together, like you both want."  
Buffy was silent, she couldn't think of anything to say.  
"Tell me something."  
"Fine, we started to become friends again, very good friends, he was there again when you all weren't. When I was 'fired' from my own house, when I was kicked out, he was there for me. You know, when I was alone at that old house, I was this close to giving up, this close. Then he came. He gave me the strength I needed to get that scythe. No one thought I could do anything, no one but him. He gave me a speech, I swear, it was the most comforting thing anyone has ever said to me, ever. He saved the world that night. If he hadn't said anything to me when I was slipping of he edge, if he wasn't there, we would have all been dead, cause I would have given up. And of course, once we got close he died, he left me again, and I do not plan on loosing him for a third time. So yeah we've had our ups and downs, we've had good times and bad times, and yeah I have feelings for him, just as strong for him as for Angel, I love him."  
"Can I have him when you don't want him anymore?"  
"Dawn!"  
"Just kidding!"  
"I can't believe you still have a crush on him!"  
"He still looks good."  
"I can't disagree with you there." "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
Click Click Click. The sounds reverberated in his head. Click Click Click. They got closer bringing dread. Swing Swing Swing. One foot in front of the other. Swing Swing Swing. They stay close amongst each other. Squeak Squeak Squeak. Leather against skin. Squeak Squeak Squeak. Hidden thoughts lie within. Click Swing Squeak Stop. "Peaches, not in the mood to argue right now." "Spike, for the first time I don't actually want to fight, well I do but, that's not what I came here for." "Then why are you interrupting me." "Doing what exactly?" "Having a nice time without you." "Okay never mind. Why I came here was so that I could ask you how to cover this up." "What?" "What do you think? Both of us look like we got ourselves stuck in an oversized blender." "Bloody hell you poofter. How in the world do you suggest we cover up?" "I don't know." "We tell them." "What?" "We say we got in a fight. We don't even have to say why, they don't need and explanation. You can keep your soddin glory, no one needs to know why or how it ended, I'll never tell." Click. Both of them heard it, the door opened. They were here. A few floors down, but all the same, they were her, she was here. 


	2. Wolfram and Hart

Here is a short chappy, I can't write fast so bear with me. It will get more exciting I promise. Reviews are great! "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
Everyone went silent. He couldn't hear a sound. It was as though time stopped for him to think. He heard the muffled talking of the group. They were all talking amongst themselves. It was funny for him to hear the group's collective "Wow" as they entered the lobby. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
"Holy shit."  
"Faith, we just got here please hold your mouth for at least ten minutes."  
"Listen to Giles, we don't wanna be exiled before we hit the second floor."  
"B, s'alright I won't get us kicked out. How the hell are we all gonna fit in that elevator?" Faith opened the door to the elevator and stepped in. "Who else is on first load?" Xander, Willow, Buffy, and Dawn stepped aboard to leave Giles, Andrew and Wood to deal with the trainees. "Up we go." Dawn said as she pushed the elevator button as Barry Manilow played on the way up. "God, I hate Barry!" "Me too Xander." "Will, stop biting your nails." "Shush." "Ding!" The elevator bell went off and the had some trouble figuring out that the door opened from the opposite side. "Stupid double-sided elevators." "You get used to them after a while." "Hi Angel." "Hello Dawn, is this everyone, I thought you said there were a lot Buffy." "They're coming up, not enough room in those elevators." "Buffy, if you want to see Spike, he's waiting down the hall, fourth door on your left." "Okay. See ya, I'll be back in a bit. Dawn, do you want to come with me and sit outside?" "Yeah." They walked off leaving Faith, Xander, Willow, and Angel to talk. "Hey Angel, I'm still kinda wondering why you called about Spike, I thought that you hated him." "Willow, believe me, I would not have called. Fred was the one who suggested it. I just carried out the plan." "Oh. So how did he actually come back?" "Well, I got a letter in the mail and opened it. The amulet was inside. Once it was on the ground, dust spiraled together and there was the bleached wonder. He was also incorporeal for a bit then that got fixed." "Incowhatywhonow?" "Incorporeal, means not tangible Xander." "Huh? Don't understand ya Wills." "He was a ghost." "But more than a ghost." Angel added. "You guys might want to stop before Xander goes insane." "Thanks Faith." "No problem." "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
Buffy eased the door open, still thinking this was a dream. But there he was, sitting on the couch, having a glass of rum. It was him, she knew it. She tried to say something but she couldn't. Then she forced herself to say one small word.  
"Spike?"  
"Buffy." 


	3. Reunion

Heya, this is probably the most important chappy of the story and most likely the most interesting, and remember, I cannot write fast at all so this story updates slowly but will have promise. Tell me what events you want to occur in the story and I will be sure to eventually add them. Joss is God..that must mean Spike is Jesus, damn is Jesus hot. Without him there would be no Buffy and what a sad little world that would be. Spike+Buffy forever! ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Just give me one more chance, To make things last, Ring around the Roses and you'll see, Leave me once, Leave me twice, Kiss goodbye that will suffice, When you go away don't look back, Leave me once and I'll be fine, Leave me twice I'll make you mine, Just one more chance to make it once again.  
  
He was alive, he was really alive. His eyes were a brighter blue than ever before, his hair was freshly dyed and was swirled around with gel instead of pulled back, he had his duster on. His muscles quivered under his tight black shirt, and his jean clad legs look as though they were frozen. Before she knew it she was in his arms, crying softly into his shoulder. Her broken, brittle nails were digging into his back. She took a deep breath and smelt the ever-so-familiar scent of old leather and smoke. His strong hands held the small of her back as tight as he could so not even air could pass between them. She felt safe in his arms. The whole world melted away as he started to rub her back. God how she missed this.  
"I missed you." Buffy whispered.  
He placed a soft kiss on her forehead then resumed rubbing her back.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Finally the rest of the group was on the right floor and were all sitting in Angel's office. The had a little bit of a delay when someone had too much fun with the elevator buttons.  
"That took a little longer than expected.???" Xander asked to Giles.  
"Well Andrew thought it would be a fun idea to press all of the buttons on the elevator. I was very close to taking the stairs. Why couldn't your office be on a lower level?"  
"It wasn't my fault he did that." They all stared at Andrew.  
"What?"  
"You're unbelievable, you had me watching the Willow versus Xander thumb wrestling competition. That was really exciting." Faith said very sarcastically  
"So, where are we staying for the next few nights?" Willow asked.  
"Well, you can stay in the rooms we have here. They are usually used for the big clients who stay here for a while. I think we have enough to fit two in every room."  
"Xander, wanna be my roomie?"  
"I wouldn't have it any other way Wills. We are not getting any room near Faith and Wood though."  
"What could you possibly be talking about?" Faith asked innocently.  
"I was downstairs, we got the whole soundtrack."  
"Ew" said Rohna.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Spike?"  
"Yeah?" "Dawnie is outside, we shouldn't keep her waiting for too long. It's already been fifteen minutes." "As much as I would like to stay here, I guess we have to move." "Okay, you first." "Okay." A few minutes later they broke their embrace and headed out the door to face. "Ow!" "How was I supposed to know your were eves dropping?" Buffy said. "I wasn't, I was. wow. Angel was right. You're." "Not dead." "Yeah. Well, I think everyone is starting to talk about where they are sleeping. I overheard them when I was playing 'Name that Demon' I really need friends outside demons." "So, who am I bunking with?" "Either me, Rohna, Giles or Andrew." "You are my best bet so.Dawn you're my official roommate." "Okay, Xander and Willow are bunking, I guess Giles and Andrew can be in the same room, and the leftovers can scramble. 


End file.
